La Jeunesse d'Umbrella
by Wesker-Powaa
Summary: Quelques épisodes de la jeunesse trépignante des deux grands protagonistes de l'Umbrella Corporation: Albert Wesker (dit Bébert ou Al') et William (Will' ou encore Wiwi). Suivons leur "progression" au sein du centre de Formation de leur cher professeur Marcus ainsi que leur parcours suivant leurs études... A ne pas prendre au sérieux !
1. Episode 1 C'est reparti pour un tour !

**Petite précision: **_Je n'avais pas l'intention de les écrire à la base, mais après réflexion, je me suis dis que ça serait intéressant... J'avais imaginé ce premier épisode il y a quelques années alors veuillez pardonner mon pauvre cerveau d'avoir pondu un truc pareil o.ô j'espère néanmoins que ces textes vous plairont. Si, tout comme moi vous apprécier les récits de nos chercheurs préférés (Albert et William), je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes... :)_

* * *

**Episode 1 / C'est reparti pour un tour !**

_Stupides morveux, sales gamins, imbéciles incompétents… _

C'est ainsi que, la tête remplie de pensées bien réjouissantes du genre, le docteur James Marcus pénétra dans la salle des professeurs, une pile de copies crasseuses sous le bras, se précipitant sur la machine à café tel un forcené à bout de nerf. Sous le regard surpris et intrigué – et choqué - de quelques collègues, le vieil homme avala sa tasse sans se soucier de la fumée brûlante s'en dégageant et reparti d'un pas lourd vers la salle de cours tant redoutée.

… _Idiots infortunés, jeunes crétins écervelés…_

-D-docteur, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Tenta un professeur, la voix tremblante devant son air massacreur. Mais ce dernier s'aperçut à peine de sa présence et continua sa route, continuant de maugréer intérieurement.

… _Fils de diables, impertinents, effrontés…_

Il continua dans ce même état d'esprit en traversant le centre de formation, se rendant à son prochains cours. C'était eux qu'il avait. Leur classe de faux travailleurs, la classe tant redoutée. Marcus ne l'aimait pas. Enfin… Il s'agissait surtout d'un élève en particulier, mais, maintenant, à ses yeux tous étaient les mêmes dans cette classe.

… _Incapables arrogants, prétentieux conspirateurs… _

Brusquement, sa main ridée se posa sur la poignée de porte et l'actionna avec rage, poussant ensuite le battant qui alla claquer violemment contre le mur, faisant ainsi sursauter la moitié de la classe. Cependant, cette entrée fracassante sembla être une forme de signal puisque, presque aussitôt, un faible « clic » de mécanisme improvisé retentit et une flèche acérée frôla son oreille pour aller s'enfoncer dans le mur du couloir loin derrière lui.

… _Délinquants ! _

Le responsable s'imposa vivement dans son esprit et son regard meurtrier se posa sur sa place… vide. Pas de sac tagué de quelconques obscénités, pas de veste blanche étonnamment immaculée sur le dossier de chaise, pas de paires de lunettes de soleil sur ou sous la table… L'énergumène n'était pas là ?!

_Oh joie !_

Pourtant, sa grosse tête de meilleur et seul ami se trouvait – comme toujours depuis maintenant 3 ans – au premier rang, sa table rendue invisible sous une tonne de paperasse… Le docteur lui-même ne se baladait pas avec tant de documents, il en venait à se demander si ce gamin n'était pas une nouvelle création qu'Umbrella testait sur lui…

Birkin était un très bon élément et, sans son abominable camarade au machiavélisme sans égal, le jeune homme n'était qu'une brebis innocente et attentive. Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres fines du professeur qui en oublia toute sa rancœur – et haine – précédente. Sans l'animal [Wesker], il passerait une heure simple, normale, à déblatérée sur l'évolution des gênes après administration de x ou y produit. Une heure normale… Cela lui semblait tellement irréel qu'une larme de joie vint à lui échapper.

Enfin ! Enfin il pourrait faire un cours, un vrai ! Montrer ses connaissances, écrire au tableau, distribuer des copies, passer entre les rangs, s'énerver sur ceux qui ne comprenaient pas… Et tout cela sans interruption aucune. Sans avions de papiers lancés dans son dos, sans boule puante coincée sous son bureau, sans discussions intempestives…

-Professeur, on commence ? L'interrogea le prodige du premier rang, sortant une tête blonde sur laquelle trônaient des notes de virologie d'un amas de feuilles. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Se raclant alors la gorge, le docteur Marcus s'exécuta en maugréant, renouant de sa main libre sa cravate brune. C'était DOCTEUR Marcus. Néanmoins, le gamin avait raison : Il perdait inutilement son temps à rêvasser.

-Hum… Bien ! Commença-t-il en déposant soigneusement sa serviette impeccable sur son bureau puis les copies crasseuses remplies, pour la plupart, de mauvaises notes. Donc, aujourd'hui, nous allons terminer le cours sur les comportements anthropophages des espèces hybrides et s'en suivra un TP noté. Si votre cobaye perd la vie, bien évidemment, votre notre suivra le même sort…

Il l'avait fait ! Il avait pu aligner des mots, construire une phrase et même deux ! Et ce, sans être interrompu de quelque façon que ce soit ! Pas de remarques désobligeantes de la part de Wesker-le-tout-puissant !

Apaisé, Marcus poursuivit sa démarche et entama son cours. Les élèves étaient attentifs bien qu'apparemment ils demeuraient tout aussi surprit de l'absence de leur camarade. Albert Wesker était non seulement le second de la classe, mais il était en prime le plus remarqué que ce soit par son comportement à la fois détaché et agaçant que par son « physique de rêve ». Forcément, l'élément perturbateur avait toute la classe à ses pieds ou presque.

_Mais il n'est pas là ! Haha !_

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'Albert Wesker avait rejoint le centre de formation de la multinationale. Il s'était tout de suite démarqué des autres. A la fois extrêmement calme et ingénieux, il savait se servir de sa matière grise lorsqu'il le fallait. Mais il était aussi un jeune homme prétentieux et arrogant.

Dès le premier abord, le vieil homme ne l'avait pas apprécié. Le gamin avait eu l'audace de se présenter à son cours avec une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez ! Dans une salle dépourvue de fenêtres !

Marcus lui avait tout de suite fait la remarque qu'il ne se préoccuperait pas d'un fauteur de trouble le temps qu'il porterait ses verres… Le lendemain, l'importun s'était présenté en cours, non seulement avec ses lunettes sur le nez, mais en plus avec une paire supplémentaire qu'il posa sur son bureau, « un peu comme l'ail éloigne les vampires » avait-il ajouté avec un sourire goguenard. Pour ainsi dire, le docteur ne pouvait pas le blairer et c'était réciproque.

Entamant désormais son récit d'une étude passionnante menée sur des cobayes en haute Papouasie du Nord, un long et pénible soupir s'éleva dans la salle et, déçu – et agacé – de cette interruption, il fit face au jeune Birkin qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, jouant péniblement avec un crayon de papier qu'il tentait de maintenir entre ses lèvres et son nez.

-Quelque chose à ajouter, M. Birkin ? L'interrogea-t-il en grinçant des dents, maintenant un ton plus ou moins agréable.

Il ne devait pas terroriser le gosse non plus… Quoique… Ce n'était pas comme si ce dernier se montrait réactif envers ses sautes d'humeur. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son ami, bien qu'étant moins bordélique et plus attentif en cours.

-Non, tout va bien.

Le blond bâilla suite à sa réponse, comme pour se contredire volontairement. Puis il ajouta :

-A part que je m'ennuie à mourir, professeur.

Ciel ! Le prodige se dévergondait ! Habituellement, lorsqu'il se trouvait seul, il était sage comme une image, prenait son cours en note, réclamait le silence lorsqu'il souhaitait se concentrer – oui, étant le plus intelligent, il pouvait se permettre quelques droits.

William Birkin était le petit prodige d'Umbrella. Ayant passé deux classes, le jeune homme était entré très tôt dans le centre : vers ses 14 ans et n'avait pas été une seule fois dépassé par les cours ni même les devoirs. Il avait été un jeune homme brillant et fermé, restant toujours dans son coin. Marcus avait pensé pouvoir bien s'entendre avec lui pouvoir discuter science… Mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée de la terreur. A la surprise générale, les deux meilleurs de la classe s'étaient vite liés d'amitié plutôt que de rivaliser dans leurs travaux. Le blond à lunettes de soleil avait fait de l'élève modèle à la fois son protégé et son complice, au grand damne du docteur.

Oubliant le jeune impertinent, le vieil homme reprit son cours non sans maugréer dans sa barbe inexistante à propos d'un jeune excentrique trop gâté et irrespectueux.

Il passa les minutes suivantes à faire son cour, lançant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à la grosse tête du premier rang. Bien que toujours abrité sous sa forteresse de copies, le visage de Birkin en sortait parfois pour se tourner vers l'entrée de la salle, visiblement inquiet. S'en faisait-il pour son colocataire ? Il faisait tourner inlassablement quelque chose entre ses doigts de premiers de la classe et, après un examen minutieux discret, Marcus soupira, rassuré, comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un vieux stylo.

On pouvait le traiter de vieux paranos si cela amusait les galeries, mais étant l'enseignant des deux prodiges depuis maintenant trois ans, il savait à peu près à quoi s'attendre – même si, généralement, le petit chiot du premier rang n'agissait que sous la mauvaise influence de son camarade.

Mais alors que le cours touchait à sa fin, les travaux pratiques devant alors commencer, un son légèrement grésillant s'éleva peu à peu et toujours plus puissamment depuis l'extérieur et tous redressèrent la tête.

-…Use my walk, I'm a women's man, no time to talk…

Puis, deux coups frappés à l'entrée les interrompirent. A vrai dire, Marcus ne se serait pas tut s'ils n'avaient pas été si… Lourd ? Comme si ce qui avait frappé n'était pas une main… Et accompagnés de l'horrible single des Bee Gees ! Marcus n'aimait pas la musique de sauvage. Cependant, il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer l'élève tant redouté :

-Alors ? On n'attend pas Bébert ?

La majorité des élèves s'esclaffa sous le regard effaré du professeur : il était revenu. L'impertinent, le misérable, le prétentieux Albert Wesker se tenait face à lui, au bout de la pièce, une énorme radio posée sur son épaule comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un sac léger et ses vêtements salis, souillés de terre et de poussières. Ses bottes pleines de boues salissaient le carrelage impeccable sous ses pas. Ses sempiternelles lunettes de soleil outrageuses sur le nez et une autre paire pendant à son cou, accrochée à son sweet bleu marine comme s'il s'agissait d'un talisman précieux repoussant les mauvais esprits – lui.

Le docteur en aurait pleuré.

-Tout de même, ronchonna alors William qui s'était alors redressé pour l'observer, visiblement agacé et boudeur.

Marcus hésita vers qui se tourner. Le prétentieux qui venait de débarquer ? Ou le prodige qui commençait à faire un peu trop ce qu'il voulait ? Pourtant, le pauvre vieillard n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question : une fléchette pointue s'abattit vivement dans sa nuque découverte.

-Sales petits… !

Il se sentit alors vaciller et, rapidement, tomba lourdement à terre, ses membres ne lui répondant plus comme il le souhaitait. Il venait de se faire piquer et injecter un somnifère plutôt puissant et ce, de la part du prodige...

Wesker enjamba son corps, débarrassa son bureau d'un ample mouvement du bras faisant ainsi tomber les précieux documents de son enseignant qui s'amassèrent à terre et déposa sa radio, non sans augmenter le volume déjà bien puissant.

-Une demi-heure de retard, Al'…

Replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez, Albert Wesker se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Excuse-moi Will', j'ai été retenu. Alors que j'avais enfin mis la main sur cette fichue radio, un prof m'a enfermé dans la salle. J'ai dû grimper dans les conduits d'aération et m'échapper par la cour pour arriver.

-Mouais…

Un brouhaha de rires et d'exclamations retentit et Marcus cru sentir une nouvelle ride se former sur son front… Il se faisait vieux… Mais il n'abandonnerait pas ! Il finirait l'année, coute que coute !

Somnolant toujours plus, ses yeux fatigués purent apercevoir les silhouettes de ses deux meilleurs élèves se dresser devant lui, Wesker souriant toujours sous ses horribles lunettes.

-Bonne nuit, professeur, ne vous en faites pas, on s'occupe de tout…

Le reste se noya dans le noir, le professeur s'étant endormi malgré lui d'un sommeil agité. La dernière chose qu'il put voir fut le perturbateur sur son bureau, dansant sous une foule d'acclamations. Autour de lui, dansaient désormais des paires de lunettes noires, tournoyant gaiement en chantant cet horrible refrain incessant :

-Ha ha ha ha, stayin'alive, stayin alive. Ha ha ha ha, Stayin'alive…

* * *

_A suivre: _

**Episode 2:** Opération Rendez-vous !

- Annette n'apprécie pas Wesker. Mais ce dernier, bien décidé à ce que la jeune fille ne le prive de son ami William, lui propose de lui arranger un rendez-vous secret avec son aimé. Cependant, Marcus est prêt à tout pour exclure ses deux prodiges…

**En attendant... Une p'tite Review ? :)**


	2. Episode 2 Opération rendez-vous !

**Episode 2 / Opération rendez-vous !**

-… Tu es sérieux, là ? Tu serais vraiment capable de faire ça ?

Wesker fit remonter ses lunettes sombre sur son nez d'un air professionnel supérieur.

-Ma chère, tu peux m'insulter mais pas négliger mes capacités.

Devant lui, Annette Martel, petite amie attitrée du prodige William Birkin – et aussi son seul et meilleur ami -, l'observait, bras croisé, pensive mais méfiante. Visiblement très intéressée par sa proposition, elle semblait peser le pour et le contre. Elle avait beau être captivée par le sujet, elle connaissait plutôt bien les manies de son interlocuteur et hésitait à s'y fier. Il pourrait très bien s'agir d'un de ses nouveaux tours.

Bien sûr, de son côté, Wesker ne faisait pas ça pour ravir la jeune femme. Enfin, peut-être un juste un minimum. Après tout, elle était la seule femme qu'il respectait à peu près pour son intelligence et elle était assez jolie avec ses sourcils froncés. Mais son objectif premier était d'assurer la survie du lien l'unissant à Birkin.

Oui, Annette était une jeune étudiante deux classes sous la leur. Très sérieuse dans ses devoirs et études, elle était aussi très éprise de son petit ami. Cependant, la mauvaise influence qu'avait son interlocuteur sur lui ne lui plaisait pas, et Wesker savait que s'il ne réagissait pas vite en montrant à la jeune femme qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, elle le priverait de son jeune complice. Elle trouvait toujours les bons arguments pour amadouer son jeune padawan qu'était William.

En effet, le petit prodige avait tendance à se laisser entrainer par ceux qui savaient un minimum s'imposer – l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il suivait son ami blond à lunettes noires dans ses mauvais tours. Et, malheureusement pour lui, Annette savait elle aussi s'imposer et disposait d'arguments bien différents des siens face à William.

_Moi en féminin_, songea-t-il presque avec regret alors qu'elle dardait ses pupilles azur aux siennes à travers les lunettes.

Elle aussi pouvait se montrer diaboliquement intelligente lorsqu'elle le souhaitait…

-Très bien… Admit-elle en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière ses oreilles. Quand pourrais-tu y parvenir ?

Imperturbable, il haussa les épaules.

-L'heure prochaine, ça te dis ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise mais reprit vite un air détaché. Ce qui était bien avec elle, c'était qu'en fait, elle était un peu comme lui mais en moins dissipée. Elle aussi se montrait quelqu'un de calme – bien que très amoureuse-, ne se lassait pas impressionnée et elle ne reculait pas non plus devant les défis. Elle ne se laissait cependant entrainé que si son cher Will' était mêlé à l'histoire, ce qui était présentement le cas.

Ravie à son annonce, elle le pointa du doigt, souriant avec un air de défi.

-Si tu y parviens, je te promets de ne plus douter de toi.

-Et… ?

La jeune femme poussa un soupir en roulant des yeux.

-Et je laisserai Will' participer à tes plans foireux, termina-t-elle ensuite, tout de même réticente à l'idée.

-Tope-là.

Ils conclurent ainsi leur marché tandis que se mettait à résonner la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours. Ils se saluèrent à peine et Wesker s'éloigna tranquillement, quittant les toilettes de la gent féminines comme si de rien n'était, mains dans les poches alors que quelques-uns se retournaient sous son passage avec des yeux d'illuminés.

Bah oui, il n'allait pas comploter avec la jeune femme en public. Les toilettes pour femmes étaient l'endroit le plus silencieux – et propre – pour discuter au calme. Le jeune homme espérait seulement que personne n'irait raconter à Birkin qu'il l'avait vu avec Annette, seuls, dans les WC pendant plus d'une demi-heure de la pause… Bon, normalement, personne ne les avait vu y entrer mais bon…

_On n'est jamais trop prudent… _

De toute façon, sa complice ne devait quitter sa cachette qu'en empruntant les fameuses bouches-d'aération du centre de formation afin de ne pas être vue. Elle irait gagner les toilettes des hommes, là où ils avaient convenus d'effectuer les « retrouvailles ».

Oui, en échange de pouvoir continuer à conspirer avec son cher William, Wesker devait faire en sorte que celui-ci aille retrouver sa petite amie aux toilettes des hommes, là où ils pourraient s'adonner à ce qu'ils souhaitaient… S'il n'avait pas été question de son meilleur ami, Wesker aurait bien été tenté de les espionner… Juste par curiosité. Après tout, un bon scientifique se devait d'être observateur, non ?

D'un pas pressé, il gagna leur salle de cours, là où son jeune padawan comme il aimait dire était déjà bien installé au premier rang, d'innombrables copies et notes en tout genre occupant les places qui l'entouraient – William était un jeune homme très organisé.

-Eh, Will' !

L'interpellé gigota à sa place, manquant de faire tomber ses précieuses feuilles à terre. Il pouvait voir une touffe blonde s'agiter entre les hautes et lourdes montagnes de paperasse, cherchant certainement son interlocuteur du regard.

Amusé de cette vision, Wesker le laissa se dépatouiller un instant, le sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, le jeune prodige qu'était son padawan n'était pas un habile du rangement, ou plutôt donnait trop d'importances à de simples notes. Il écrivait tout ce qui se disait en cour, ne manquant pas une phrase – sauf lorsqu'il était de mèche avec son ami dans les mauvaises blagues qu'ils jouaient constamment au docteur James Marcus. De cette façon, il se retrouvait avec des tonnes de notes qu'il potassait sans cesse, s'en était à la fois navrant et amusant.

-Juste derrière-toi, Will', l'informa-t-il finalement en se penchant sur le bureau derrière lui, s'y accoudant par la même occasion.

Sursautant, l'interpellé se tourna vers lui, faisant glisser à terre plusieurs de ses copies.

-Ne me fais plus ça, s'il te plait… Fit-il, une main plaquée du côté de son cœur.

Wesker rit discrètement. Lorsqu'il était bien trop concentré sur son travail, William en oubliait le monde qui l'entourait. Ça pouvait sembler vexant pour les autres ou même les professeurs mais lui, ça l'amusait. Il pouvait en profiter pour l'effrayer gentiment. De cette façon, il l'aidait en le forçant à rester un minimum conscient – dû moins de temps en temps.

-Sors de ton monde d'équations et d'algorithmes, t'as un rencart prévu dans cinq minutes, lui apprit-il, le regard rivé sur sa montre à quartz.

-Q-quoi ?

Mais la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à cet instant et le docteur Marcus fit son entrée, trimballant sa précieuse serviette impeccable sous son bras. L'air toujours aussi aigre ancré sur son visage ridé de vieillesse et de fatigue.

Wesker réagit au quart de tour. Si Birkin et lui ne partaient pas maintenant, ils seraient piégés avec le vieil homme et les autres étudiants – il pourrait toujours échafauder un de ses plans machiavéliques pour sortir, mais cela le mettrait en retard. Et s'il y avait une chose fondamentale auquel il tenait, c'était bien la ponctualité.

C'est donc rapidement qu'il se remit sur pied, levant haut la main pour attirer l'attention de leur enseignant.

-Docteur Marcus ! L'appela-t-il, sachant qu'user de son titre bien aimé jouait en sa faveur. William ne se sent pas bien !

Le concerné haussa un sourcil.

-Hein ? Mais non, je vais très bi-

L'empêchant de poursuivre, un bon coup de poing puissant et discret lui arriva dans le ventre sans qu'il ne s'y attende et le jeune padawan se retrouva plié en deux sous la douleur flagrante, caché de la vue du professeur par ses montagnes de copies.

-Il faut que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, reprit Wesker comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Marcus, qui, lui, n'avait rien vu de son geste, hocha finalement la tête, lui donnant son accord pour quitter les lieux. En temps normal, il aurait méchamment refusé. Après tout, Wesker était son pire ennemi –si, si. Mais de un, l'appeler « docteur » le rendait enclin à écouter sagement ce qu'on avait à lui dire et, de deux, même s'il ne les appréciait pas vraiment, Marcus ne saurait dire non au jeune prodige d'Umbrella.

C'est donc avec un sourire satisfait que le blond traina son camarade gémissant hors de la salle, les dirigeants vers les toilettes. Une fois de plus, ses yeux voilés par ses lunettes rencontrèrent l'écran de sa montre.

_Plus que deux minutes…_

Il pressa le pas, accompagné de William qui reprenait peu à peu de son coup.

-Mais enfin… A quoi tu joues ? L'interrogea-t-il, encore grimaçant. C'est quoi cette histoire de rencart ?

Wesker se laissa pousser un soupir mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Ta brillante petite amie t'attend dans les toilettes.

Clignant bêtement des yeux, William le regardait, incrédule, lui demandant de réitérer. C'était si dur que ça de savoir qu'il avait rendu un service à Annette ?

-Histoire compliquée, avoua-t-il simplement alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte du lieu de rendez-vous.

Il la poussa discrètement, regarda à gauche puis à droite, remarquant la présence de la jeune femme dans le fond de la salle. Il s'y avança avec prudence, non sans avoir l'impression de ressembler à un trafiquant.

-J'ai la marchandise, dit-il pour poursuivre le jeu de son imagination.

Annette secoua la tête, accablée mais finit par sourire grandement alors qu'entrait William, l'air toujours aussi paumé depuis le coup de poing de son camarade. Il ne réagit que lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent gaiement autour de son cou et qu'une blonde très possessive se collait autant qu'elle le pouvait à lui.

-A-Annette ?!

Celle-ci sourit avant de l'embrasser longuement. Wesker toussota pour rappeler sa présence.

-Je vais monter la garde dans le couloir, vous avez au grand maximum un quart d'heure après quoi, Marcus viendra probablement à notre rencontre. On restera en contact au cas où il y a une urgence.

Le couple hocha la tête, William semblant enfin comprendre la situation, son bras enlaçant la taille de la jeune femme. D'un air professionnel, le blond à lunettes tendit un talkie-walkie à ses camarades avant de tourner les talons pour les laisser à leurs occupations plus... personnelles.

De retour dans le corridor, il s'adossa nonchalamment au mur et attendit, tentant de ne pas faire attention aux bruits suspects d'à côté.

_Pense à ton prochain plan contre cet idiot de Marcus. _

Sa dernière mauvaise blague datait du jour précédent… Un jour de trop bien évidemment. Mais il avait été retardé dans ses plans par Annette qui avait tenté de l'empêcher de mêler William à cela. Sans son intervention, Marcus serait très certainement en train de faire un nouveau tour devant la psychologue du centre – très jolie soit dit au passage.

Maintenant, il avait un peu de temps pour y réfléchir pleinement. Son prochain plan était l'un de ses meilleurs. Plutôt mesquin, certes, mais tellement plaisant… Il se pourlécha les lèvres, comme un traqueur imaginant sa prochaine proie déjà entre ses griffes, alors qu'il imaginait la scène de sa prochaine intervention.

Tout d'abord, Marcus passerait la porte de leur éternelle salle de cours, toujours avec sa mine bougonne de vieux ronchon, il lui jetterait un regard mauvais et méfiant. Wesker le soutiendrait simplement, lui montrant qu'il n'avait rien prévu de spécial – faux, bien évidemment. Puis il irait prendre place derrière son charmant bureau de marbre, posant sa soigneuse mallette dessus avant de prendre place dans son fauteuil confortable.

Grossière erreur.

Wesker sourit, imaginant parfaitement le reste. En s'asseyant, il ne remarquerait certainement pas le dispositif mis en place. Ses lourdes fesses actionneraient involontairement un interrupteur camouflé dans le coussin moelleux et de lourdes attaches de fer se lieraient autour de ses poignets et chevilles, emprisonnant le vieil homme sur sa propre chaise adorée et ce, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir.

Ensuite, il ferait face à son destin, aussi cruel soit-il. Albert lui-même, de nombreuses seringues chargées de drogues diverses attachées à sa ceinture comme s'il s'agissait de munitions, debout dans l'allée face à lui. Il s'équiperait des piqûres une à une, jouant gaiement aux fléchettes, sa cible n'étant autre que son cher professeur. Il s'amuserait ensuite à essayer de deviner lesquelles de ses drogues s'étaient injectées dans les veines de sa victime, aidé par William qui se prendrait au jeu, ravi de pouvoir tester ses connaissances…

-Hey ! Wesker ! Vous n'êtes pas allez à l'infirmerie, petit voyou !

Le blond sursauta vivement et observa le bout du couloir.

_Oh merde… !_

Marcus était déjà là, le scrutant de ses petits yeux perçants, le pointant de son doigt maigre et fripé. Il avait dû sentir le mauvais coup venir et avait quitté la salle de cours presque aussitôt pour voir s'ils étaient bien allés à l'infirmerie…

Sans tarder, Wesker prit ses jambes à son cou, cavalant dans les longs dédales de couloirs alors que l'enseignant hurlait derrière lui à en perdre la voix, plus lent.

Il ne réalisa qu'au bout de deux couloirs, trois portes franchies et au moins trente mètres qu'il était censé prévenir ses deux camarades en cas d'intrusion ennemie…

-… Oups.

Il pesa un instant le pour et le contre, hésitant. Il pourrait tout simplement ne pas y retourner, jouant l'ignorant comme personne. Mais cela serait surement problématique dans ses rapports avec le jeune couple. Après tout, il avait monté cette opération pour assurer la survie de son amitié avec Birkin… Ils risqueraient de lui en vouloir un peu si Marcus manquait de faire une crise cardiaque en les surprenants tous les deux dans une situation incommode…

Se collant finalement aux murs, le jeune homme fit prudemment marche-arrière. Il jeta un regard au coude du corridor qu'il venait de passer. Il n'était pas trop tard pour que ses acolytes puissent s'échapper discrètement de leur « prison ». Enfin… Discrètement s'ils ne faisaient pas autant de bruits que précédemment !

Il avait faillis les laisser aux griffes de Marcus… Mais, fort heureusement pour eux, Wesker avait le sens de l'amitié, il tiendrait parole et les tirerait de là. Après tout, **il n'était pas un traitre** !

Wesker observa le docteur s'activer dans le couloir, ouvrant toutes les portes qu'il croisait. Il n'avait pas encore atteint le niveau des toilettes. S'il pouvait l'attirer plus loin, cela permettrait au couple de se rhabiller si nécessaire et s'esquiver en douce… Puis il irait semer son poursuivant dans l'immense demeure et disparaitrait pour le reste de la journée – oui, mieux valait être sûr de ne pas être attrapé, ni d'être aperçu avant le lendemain. Cela semblait être un bon plan.

_Normal, j'en suis l'auteur. _

Ne prêtant aucune attention à ses chevilles enflées, il se laissa paraitre dans la ligne de mire du professeur avant de s'éclipser derrière une autre porte, le vieux aux basques, saisissant son talkie-walkie avec le professionnalisme d'un bon flic.

_Je pourrais bosser chez les flics si je le voudrais_, songea-t-il rapidement en pressant le bouton de l'appareil.

-Lunettes-noires à padawan ! Lunettes-noires à padawan ! Répondez padawan !

Après un instant et quelques sons suspects en provenance de l'engin, une voix essoufflée lui parue.

-Ici Padawan, qu'y a-t-il lunettes-noires ? A vous.

- Vieux-singe en déplacement ! Je répète : Vieux-singe en déplacement ! Bougez-vous ! Terminé !

-Padawan à lunettes-noires ! Reçu cinq sur cinq. On évacue sur le champ ! Terminé.

Puis il relâcha l'appareil qu'il remit à sa ceinture, un sourire satisfait naissant sur son visage alors qu'il se laissait souffler un peu.

_Mission accomplie… _

Oui, il ferait un bon policier, il en était certain. C'était une possibilité à envisager s'il souhaitait changer de voie ou encore s'amuser un peu. Qui sait, peut-être trouverait-il un moyen d'allier la science et l'action ?

Bon, au moins avait-il réussit la première partie de son plan échappatoire sans encombre… William et Annette n'avaient plus qu'à filer en douce par le chemin inverse. Il irait les retrouver plus tard, lorsque Marcus serait largué dans quelques salles éloignées.

-Revenez-là, Wesker ! Et où est Birkin ?!

_Et merde… Revoilà papi… _

Il reprit alors sa course effrénée mais distrayante. Il préférait l'action plutôt que passer une heure à suivre un cours ennuyeux qu'il connaissait déjà. Cependant, le docteur était âgé. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à la course, c'était une évidence. Surtout qu'il était le meilleur du centre dans les épreuves sportives.

_Dommage… _

Après quoi, il prendrait sa journée… De toute façon, il s'agissait de son dernier cours. Le suivant était une aide à ceux qui en avait besoin dans la biochimie. Inutile de préciser que, ni lui, ni Birkin n'avaient besoin d'y aller… Alors lui et le jeune padawan – ainsi que sa petite amie – iraient surement profiter de l'air encore supportable de novembre pour aller errer aux abords du centre… Loin du vieux rabougri leur servant de professeur.

-Rabat-joie à Lunettes-noires, nous sommes en zone sécurisée. Terminé.

Tien ? Depuis quand Annette connaissait-elle le surnom qu'il lui donnait dans son dos ? Il haussa paisiblement les épaules. Ca n'avait aucune importance. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant était le fait qu'il avait tenu parole en organisant et assurant leur rendez-vous. Désormais, il n'aurait plus à craindre que la jeune femme se mêle de ses plans en empêchant William de s'y prêter…

Cependant, il fut tout de même étonner de la surprendre au talkie-walkie. Il avait pensé qu'elle lui serait tout juste reconnaissante pour le marché, pas qu'elle se prêterait ensuite au jeu…

-Bien reçu. Vieux-singe perdu dans labyrinthe, annonça-t-il tout de même en souriant. Journée libre assurée. Terminé.

C'était tout de même plus drôle ainsi. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, disait un certain proverbe. Il devait avouer que sans le marché qu'ils avaient fait, l'heure se serait surement passée dans un ennui mortel… Alors qu'il allait couper l'appareil, celui grésilla à nouveau.

-Cinq sur cinq Lunettes-noires. A quand le prochain plan anti-Vieux-singe ?

… Cette gamine était vraiment surprenante. Et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il la fréquentait, Wesker félicitait silencieusement son padawan de sortir avec elle.

Pressant l'interrupteur de l'appareil, il sourit et susurra :

-Bientôt… Très bientôt…

* * *

_A suivre: _

**Episode 3:** Rencontre du destin.

-Les étudiants du centre de formation se voient de sortie dans Raccoon. Génial ! Sauf que ce n'est pas l'avis de Wesker qui s'ennuie ferme. Il choisit alors de s'éloigner du groupe, pour se promener seul. Il fait alors la rencontre de deux jeunes biens prometteurs… Jeu du destin ?

* * *

**En attendant... Une pitite Review pour ce chapitre ? (sinon je poste plus, nah U.U)**


	3. Episode 3 Rencontre du Destin

**Voici [enfin] l'épisode 3 ! ... J'avais perdu mon mot de passe , je ne vous dis pas le nombre de manip' que je dois faire pour le récupérer en sachant que j'avais également oublié le mot de passe de mon adresse mail ._. **

* * *

**Episode 3 / Rencontre du Destin**

Malgré la fraicheur du mois de janvier, un soleil radieux baignait les rues enneigées et animées de Raccoon City. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. En effet, il avait été décidé que tous les élèves du centre de formation soient de sortie. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un évènement vain. Ils étaient, normalement, censés visiter plusieurs usines de la multinationale se trouvant dans la ville.

Normalement.

Comme d'habitude, un élève résistait encore et toujours à l'autorité du docteur James Marcus. Son nom ? Wesker, Albert Wesker. Actuellement, cet élève se promenait librement dans des quartiers tranquilles de la ville. Il avait facilement et habillement contourné la vigilance de son professeur pour s'éclipser. C'était rare qu'ils puissent sortir avant le week-end, alors autant en profiter un peu.

_Ils auraient tout de même pu choisir une période plus chaude_, songea le jeune homme en ajustant sa paire de lunettes sombres sur son nez.

En effet, vêtu d'un trench-coat d'hiver et de jeans tout aussi noirs, il regrettait que Marcus soit assez intelligent pour choisir de faire une sortie durant une période fraiche. De cette façon, il limitait les évasions intempestives d'élèves tels que lui.

Il avait décidé de s'éloigner discrètement et ce, sans même en parler à William. De toute façon, ce dernier aurait refusé de l'accompagner. Ils avaient bien trop rarement de sorties en usine pour oser manquer un tel évènement. Mais lui, il s'en moquait et avait besoin de s'aérer un peu, loin des étudiants et, surtout, loin du vieux directeur.

Le jeune fugueur jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il disposait encore de plusieurs heures avant de devoir retourner à la gare privée de la compagnie – oui, lorsqu'ils étaient de sortis, les élèves et leurs enseignants bénéficiaient d'un train privé pour aller directement à la destination voulue. Travailler au sein de la multinationale conférait beaucoup d'avantages.

C'est donc paresseusement que Wesker parcourait les rues de la ville, empruntant les petites allées les moins fréquentées afin de se permettre de réfléchir paisiblement à la suite. Il lui fallait de nouveaux plans pour ennuyer Marcus et ce, le plus tôt possible.

-Monsieur, vous n'avez pas vu mon ballon ?

Clignant bêtement des paupières, l'étudiant regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant des yeux son potentiel interlocuteur… Avant de finalement réaliser que celui-ci se trouvait tout juste devant lui.

_Un gamin… _

-Désolé petit, mais je n'ai pas vu ton joujou, peux-tu me laiss-

-Mais il est tombé dans cette ruelle, je l'ai vue de mes yeux, continua le petit garçon en observant les alentours, sa main en visière.

Wesker roula des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi fais dehors ? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?

Peu enclin à se laisser faire, ce dernier répondit d'un air de défi :

-Et vous alors ? Je vous ai bien vu quitter vos copains grosses-têtes pour venir ici. S'il l'apprenait, le vieux Marcus serait furax…

Et merde… Il fallait vraiment qu'il tombe sur un petit malin alors qu'il séchait les visites. Umbrella était très connue dans le monde, et encore plus dans Raccoon City. Il était normal que la plupart connaisse le nom du docteur qui s'avérait être son professeur. Super… D'autant plus que lui aussi semblait un tantinet doué d'une certaine intelligence.

Fronçant les sourcils, il bloqua la bouche de l'impertinent d'une main et les éloigna un peu plus dans la ruelle, à l'abri des regards et oreilles indiscrètes.

-Bon… C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Chris, Christopher Redfield ! Et vous ?

-Appelle-moi simplement Wesker, fit-il en remontant ses lunettes – un de ses tics. Et arrête de me vouvoyer, je n'ai que dix-neuf ans !

-Et toi, arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un gamin, ronchonna Chris.

-… Et t'as quel âge, demi-portion ? Ricana-t-il en retour.

-Six ans trois quart !

_Chouette… Un razbitume sur les bras. _

Au moins avait-il de quoi occuper sa journée en attendant le retour au centre. Il étudia un instant son interlocuteur du regard, silencieux derrière ses lunettes noires.

La cible était petite et avait une bouille adorable de petit vaurien – le genre à faire un grand sourire pour plaire aux mamies et à faire les mauvais coups une fois le dos tourné. Il avait des cheveux brun courts et des grands yeux bleu-gris faussement innocents. Il portait un tee-shirt à manche courte noire avec une inscription tel « sauvez un bambou, mangez un panda » au-dessus d'un pantacourt large de couleur brune délavée. Ses baskets n'étaient pas lacées correctement et étaient trempées de neige.

L'archétype du gamin qui passe son temps à courir après un ballon dans les rues.

-Pff… Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Mon ballon !

Il roula des yeux avec l'horrible sentiment que la journée ne faisait que commencer, hélas. Peut-être aurait-il dû rester aux côtés de William, finalement ? En tout cas, il était certain que s'il lui racontait être resté bloqué avec un mioche durant la journée, ce dernier ne manquerait pas de se payer sa tête – et ce, même si c'était assez gentiment. Jamais il n'oserait _trop_ rire de lui.

-Tss… Tu ne peux pas en racheter un ? Ça coûte trois dollar tout au plus…

Chris adopta un rictus mature qui ne convenait pas à un enfant de son âge, s'accoudant à un carton trainant dans le coin. Wesker ne savait pas s'il en avait conscience, mais le gamin ressemblait à un de ces personnages de film très classe qui prenait une pose assez mystérieuse en s'accoudant nonchalamment au bar, prêt à sortir la phrase du siècle.

-T'imagine la réaction des vendeurs en me voyant débarquer tout seul ?

_Pas faux… Bon sang, mais d'où il sort ce gamin ? _

Il s'en moquait un peu à vrai dire. Mais le petit le surprenait quand même. Il semblait très mature malgré son jeune âge.

_Assez orgueilleux et réfléchi… Presque un mini-moi…, _songea-t-il distraitement.

-Alors… Tu ne sais pas où est passé ton foutu ballon ?

Le gamin secoua la tête.

-Il aurait dû se trouver dans le coin. Rah… J'crois que Barry avait raison… Le ballon en hiver c'est pas une bonne idée…

Wesker ne connaissait pas ce Barry dont le Razbitume parlait, mais une chose était sûre : il était de son avis. Raccoon City était loin d'être une petite ville et le danger était partout. Non pas qu'il s'inquiète pour la sécurité d'un môme qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer, mais lui-même avait fait plusieurs fois les frais des divers dangers et il avait déjà constaté la présence de nombreux délinquants.

Au début, il s'en était bien moqué, mais quand ces derniers avaient tentés de s'en prendre à William, Annette, et lui à la sortie du Mc Donald, la réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre – et oui, le Bic Mac chez les étudiants c'est sacré. Wesker les avait vite remis à leur place et c'était précisément dès cet instant que la perspective de rejoindre les forces de l'ordre l'avait effleurée. Bien sûr, il tenait bien trop à ses études pour les quitter – et puis les blagues aux côtés de son ami lui manqueraient s'il changeait de voie – mais la perspective de poursuivre la racaille restait étroitement dans son esprit.

Cependant, il devait vite songer à l'avenir, quitte à se retrouver avec deux jobs sur le dos. Il pourrait très bien bosser avec son padawan aux laboratoires dans la soirée et la journée arrêter des malfaiteurs, non ? Voire combiner secrètement ses travaux…

-C'est ça qu'vous cherchez ?

Surpris, les deux garçons levèrent la tête vers un balcon faisant office d'issue de secours de l'immeuble d'à côté. Appuyé contre la rambarde rouillée, se trouvait une adorable et étrange petite fille. Elle était brune et ses courtes mèches étaient nouées en couettes sur le devant reposant sur ses frêles épaules d'enfant. Ce qui la rendait plus ou moins bizarre étaient ses vêtements. Vêtue entièrement de noir – pull et pantalons -, elle portait un masque semblable à celui de Zoro – ou de Robin, allez savoir. Sa tenue ne s'accordait pas tellement avec ses grands yeux bleus d'innocente petite fille.

Juste au regard, Wesker devina qu'elle devait avoir la tranche d'âge du très jeune M. Redfield. Mince alors, c'était la journée nationale du séchage de cours ?

Mais un détail les fit se focaliser sur la gamine : la grosse balle blanche boueuse qu'elle tenait simplement au creux de sa paume. Au vue du tag « Redfield » maladroit en lettres rouges, il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir quant à son propriétaire. Et la petite pest- Hum, la gentille fille ne semblait pas encline à la leur rendre sur le champ bien gentiment.

En tout bon gentleman et bourreau-des-cœurs qu'il était, il décida de tenter une première approche pacifiste. Recoiffant sa crinière blonde vers l'arrière d'un geste digne des plus grands acteurs de publicités Loréal, il réajusta ensuite ses lunettes sur son nez et afficha un sourire colgate de tombeur en direction de l'enfant.

Chris, lui, roula des yeux devant son manège et croisa les bras, attendant de voir la suite.

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle mais… Pourriez-vous nous rendre cette balle ? Ce serait fort aimable de votre part et…

-Ridicule, souffla Chris à ses côtés.

Wesker le fit taire d'un discret coup de pied au derrière et reprit sa démarche tandis que son potentiel allié se frottait la zone endolorie avec une grimace de douleur.

-Une jeune fille comme vous ne devrais pas rester perchée sur un balcon aussi sale… Pourquoi ne pas venir nous rejoindre et nous faire grâce de votre présence à nos côtés ?

-Et me laisser embobiner par un méchant pervers-pédophile ? Non merci. Je suis bien là… Et j'ai gagné un ballon !

Sur l'annonce, le Razbitume brun s'enflamma violemment et le plus âgé du le retenir vivement en le soulevant du sol pour éviter que ce dernier ne tente vainement de grimper aux barreaux rouillés.

-Rends-moi mon ballon, sale garce ! Rugit-il, les jambes battant inutilement dans l'air et brandissant son petit poing en direction de la voleuse qui lui tirait courageusement la langue.

_Eh bah… Les mômes ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient_, pensa-t-il, blasé des évènements.

La garce en question sembla réfléchir un instant avant de finalement leur adresser un sourire en coin inquiétant.

-Je vous rends la balle à condition que… Vous m'attrapiez !

Wesker la considéra un long moment du regard. Puis il fit face à Chris, posant une main sur son épaule avec l'air professionnel d'un pompier allant rechercher le chat à mémé dans son arbre, et lui annonça qu'il s'en occupait.

-OK. Accepta-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Je te laisse un peu d'avance, je n'aimerais pas t'attraper trop facilement, lui dit-il modestement.

-Mouais… Firent –ils de concert, peu convaincus.

Une veine palpitait déjà sur sa tempe alors qu'il regardait les mioches tour à tour.

-Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu…

D'un pas égal à lui-même, il s'efforça à rester le plus zen possible et gagna le bas de l'échelle suspendue au-dessus de lui. Les échelons étaient humides – il avait plu la veille – et une fine pellicule de givre s'était formée. Il allait devoir redoubler de prudence et faire en sorte que la petite ne fasse rien de stupide – mal parti.

-… Wesker, t'es sûr que ça va aller ? L'interrogea Chris, visiblement inquiet à la vue du balcon étroit et gelé.

Il ne répondit pas, déjà focalisé sur son objectif. L'étudiant bondit vivement, prenant appui du bout du pied sur une benne toute proche et parvint à accrocher le bord de la paroi grinçante sous le regard admiratif de Chris.

-Trop coooooool ! S'exclama-t-il alors, levant les poings en signe d'encouragement.

Silencieuse, la petite fille l'observa se hisser peu à peu sur la plateforme jusqu'à enfin pouvoir se mettre debout face à elle malgré le givre et la distance les séparant. Apparemment, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit si agile. Il sourit à cette pensée. La plupart se laissait berné parce qu'il faisait des études chez Umbrella. Pourtant, son domaine ne se limitait pas à son Q.I. loin de là.

Il sourit devant leurs regards admiratifs et esquissa un pas vers la brunette.

-Allez, maintenant, sois une gentille fille et donne-moi ce ballon crasseux…

Il tendit la main vers elle et elle fronça les sourcils en serrant l'objet tant désiré dans ses bras.

-Non !

Et, d'un pas vif, elle grimpa avec agilité aux barreaux, gagnant l'étage supérieur. Pestant, Wesker se lança à sa poursuite, à la fois rapide et attentif. Visiblement, même si elle faisait ses preuves avec une telle agilité, elle n'avait pas l'air de prendre garde au givre sous leurs pieds.

Non, pas adorable, mais plutôt redoutable la petite fille en fait… En bas, Chris guettait leurs mouvements, sourcils froncés. Lui, il semblait méfiant, scrutant à la fois l'étudiant, puis la voleuse et enfin les fondations de la construction de métal. Peut-être était-il un eu trop focalisé sur celle-ci d'ailleurs…

Arrivant au dernier étage, le blond put contempler avec joie que sa cible était coincée. Acculée contre les barres métalliques, son regard visiblement paniqué cherchait une possible issue.

-Bon, assez joué. Rends-lui cette fichue balle, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, ordonna-t-il, abandonnant son rôle de gentleman pour laisser place à celui de Bad boy.

Bien qu'effrayée, la petite fille secoua timidement la tête avant de commencer à grimper plus haut, sur les antennes branlantes reliées au balcon. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux d'une certaine manière…

-Wesker !

L'interpellé baissa les yeux sur le jeune Cris qui agitait les bras en signe de danger.

-Si ça continue, ça va tomber ! lui cria-t-il de sa petite voix.

-Tch… !

Il reporta son attention sur la gamine qui refusait désormais de se décrocher de sa parabole. Esquissant un pas dans sa direction, un grincement de mauvais augure retentit puis un second… Jusqu'à ce que le refuge de la petite fille ne tangue brusquement.

Sous la surprise, un cri de frayeur lui échappa ainsi que la balle crasseuse qui tomba de la plateforme pour être directement rattrapée habillement par Chris.

_Doué ce petit. _

Il rencontra ensuite les yeux bleus paniqués et suppliants de la jeune fille.

-Ne bouge pas, lui conseilla-t-il en avançant prudemment dans sa direction.

La parabole s'inclina de nouveau, tombant peu à peu en entrainant la petite fille avec elle.

_Merde… !_

Alors que l'appareil tombait complètement pour s'écraser plus bas, Wesker s'élança et put rattraper la voleuse par la main, celle-ci se balançant alors dangereusement au-dessus du vide, ne retenant pas ses larmes de soulagement.

_Heureusement que je ne suis pas que bon en virologie_, songea-t-il en la tirant, la faisant remonter peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche enfin le sol.

-… Mon héros !

-Gné ? Ne put-il que répondre intelligemment alors qu'une masse venait se jeter sur lui dans un câlin malhabile.

Lovée contre lui, la jeune fille leva son masque de Zoro / Robin, révélant une agréable bouille d'enfant à croquer et elle déposa un bisou sur sa joue – qu'il frotta férocement ensuite, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de contacts.

-Gardes tes distances catgirl, la menaça-t-il d'un ton faussement méchant en plaçant une main sur son visage afin d'éviter d'autres baisers. Et tes microbes aussi…

-Je m'appelle Jill, d'abord, commenta-t-elle sans prêter attention à sa main, entourant ses bras fins autour de son cou.

-Euh… Les gars… !

Oubliant ses problèmes baveux, il baissa les yeux et put entrevoir le gamin, son ballon et un groupe de jeunes à mauvaises réputations. Apparemment, ils en avaient après lui… Super, en plus d'être la journée nationale du séchage de cours, c'était la journée « attention danger ». De quoi bien remplir une après-midi.

_Dans quoi suis-je encore tombé ? _

-Bon, allons le sauver, marmonna-t-il autant pour lui-même que pour la petite fille.

Jill hocha doucement la tête puis, en toute discrétion, la portant malgré lui sur son dos, l'étudiant se laissa glisser par les échelles, atteignant le sol sans même se faire remarquer. La bande de voyous leur tournait le dos, tous focalisés sur le pauvre Chris qui les insultait de « gros méchants pas beaux » puis de « vils cacas » - la politesse semblait avoir été mise de côté.

Ils étaient quatre et peut-être un peu plus jeune que Wesker d'un ou deux ans. Tous portaient des jeans plus ou moins troués avec une veste de sport – un classique de sortie. L'un portait un chapeau de Noël ridicule tandis que les autres n'avaient que des cache-oreilles délavés.

_Ces deux-là... Ce sont les types qui ont tenté de me voler mon Bic Mac l'autre soir !_

Ni une ni deux, déposant d'abord Jill à terre, Wesker se précipita sur la bande, bousculant les deux premiers pour finir par se jeter sur les deux plus proches de Chris.

-Comme on se retrouve… ! Susurra-t-il d'un ton doucereux effrayant digne des plus grands psychopathes tel Tatsumi Oga alors qu'il maintenait leur visage coincé dans la neige. On a un compte à régler je crois…

Ne prêtant plus attention au reste, il ricana. Lorsque ces deux-là avaient tenté de lui voler son menu, il avait été avec Annette et William et le jeune couple l'avait empêché de se lancer à leur poursuite – comme dit précédemment, pour les étudiants aux cellules grises très sollicités, le Mac Donald était un des biens les plus précieux. Cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour le retenir !

Les deux voyous finirent par s'extirper de sa poigne et se dressèrent face à lui, enchainant coups de poings et pieds, battant l'air sans parvenir à l'atteindre. Ils étaient vraiment accablant…

-Wesker, attention !

Faisant aussitôt volte-face, il se retrouva devant un nouveau challenger… Jusqu'à ce qu'un véritable boulet de canon n'atteigne puissamment ce dernier à l'abdomen, le faisant grogner de douleur et s'écrouler : la balle crasseuse avait fait de sérieux dégats.

Surpris, il se tourna vers Chris, toujours figé en position de shoot avec une expression disant « C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?! » ancré sur son visage de bambin.

-… Joli tir, le complimenta-t-il avec un signe de tête avant d'esquiver un coup de poing sans même regarder son assaillant.

Bloquant ensuite le poignet tendu devant lui, il abattit froidement son coude dans son dos et s'en servit comme point d'appui pour donner un coup de pied magistral dans l'estomac du second. Une fois de plus, un « coooool » prononcé se fit entendre et l'étudiant afficha un sourire satisfait alors que ses adversaires s'écroulaient. Deux étaient désormais à terre… Non, trois en fait puisqu'en se retournant, il put voir Chris assit sur celui qu'il avait frappé avec le ballon. Ce dernier lui fit un « V » de victoire avec un sourire radieux.

_Et le quatrième… ? _

Les deux hommes durent penser simultanément au quatrième puisque, de concert, ils se tournèrent vers ce dernier et le virent suspendu à la plateforme grinçante par la capuche, moulinant vainement des bras et jambes dans une tentative d'agression envers son interlocutrice : Jill. Cette dernière se tenait fièrement devant lui, tirant la langue de façon moqueuse.

Certes, elle était une petite fille, certes elle ne semblait pas spécialement forte, mais, en revanche, elle compensait par son agilité certaine. Chris sur ses talons, il alla assommer le dernier délinquant avant de sortir son portable. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ces ordures tout simplement dans la rue.

-… T'appels la police ? Lui demanda le brun en driblant avec sa balle boueuse.

-Qui d'autres ? Soupira-t-il avant d'enfin avoir une réponse. Bonjour, à la treizième rue de l'avenue Graham vous trouverez quatre voyous inconscients qui ont tenté de s'en prendre à deux enfants. Au revoir.

Et il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie.

-Bah… C'est tout ? Interrogea le gamin, un sourcil haussé. T'as pas dis ton nom.

-Pour qu'on me ramène au centre de formation et qu'on explique à Marcus que je séchais ? Railla-t-il alors, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Effectivement, le temps passait très vite. L'heure pour lui de regagner le groupe avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition.

-Bon, sur ce… Ciao les morveux.

Mains dans les poches, l'étudiant commença à rebrousser chemin. Des bruits de pas le firent tout de même se stopper un bref instant.

-Oh, tu t'en vas déjà ? Fit Chris d'un ton déçu. On se reverra, hein ?

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Apparemment, le gamin s'était déjà attaché à lui… Comment pouvait-il avoir changé de comportement comme ça ? Au départ il s'était montré arrogant et là, il semblait complètement admiratif. Wesker secoua néanmoins négativement la main sans même se retourner, reprenant sa route.

-Aucune chance, répondit-il sans remord. Grandissez et continuez à vous perfectionner. Chris, tu ferais un bon tireur. Quant à toi Jill… Regarde ou tu mets les pieds, hm ?

Les deux enfants poussèrent un « Oooh » triste derrière lui et il entendit le brun renifler. Un court moment, le blond à lunette observa le petit garçon du coin de l'œil.

-Veille sur Jill, il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle soit plus prudente… Je peux compter sur vous, soldat Redfield ?

Reniflant une dernière fois, l'enfant se campa comme il put et lui fit un salut militaire maladroit, vite imité par la petite Jill.

-A vos ordres, capitaine Wesker !

Et, c'est le sourire aux lèvres, qu'il s'en alla tranquillement en direction de la gare privée du centre, saluant ses deux jeunes collaborateurs d'un vague signe de la main.

_Non… Aucune chance de les revoir_, songea-t-il distraitement alors qu'il se joignait en douce au groupe que formait sa classe.

* * *

**Une Ch'tite review pour commenter cette rencontre étonnante ? 8D**


	4. Episode 4 Interview 1

**De retour pour la suite des aventures [délirantes?] de notre jeune 'Bébert international !**

**Cette fois-ci, Ben Bertolucci, journaliste, interview quelques S.T.A.R.S. sur leur nouveau capitaine qui se montre très compétent bien que mystérieux.**

* * *

**Episode 7 / Interview de ST.A.R.S.**

**Partie 1 : Christopher Redfield. **

_Fondée en 1967 avec des fonds privés, la filière S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Squad) est une unité réunissant des hommes et des femmes qualifiés et surentrainés afin de lutter contre le terrorisme et s'occuper des affaires non-gérable par les polices locales. Les membres sont principalement des ex-militaires ou ex-agents confirmés, les critères de recrutement étant une bonne expérience du terrain et une certaine capacité à travailler aussi bien en groupe qu'en individuel. _

_A Raccoon City, cette organisation dû attendre 1972 avant de voir le jour. Les employés se succédant, elle compte aujourd'hui pas moins de douze membres qualifiés et reconnus par le RPD et, à leur tête se dresse le capitaine Albert Wesker qui a à son actif pas moins d'une vingtaine d'interventions toutes menées à bien et ce, en moins de deux ans. Il semblerait que le groupe soit vu comme une sorte de modèle par les citoyens et c'est donc pourquoi nous vous proposons une interview de quelques S.T.A.R.S. qui ont accepté de répondre à vos questions … _

-… Le capitaine ? Répéta Chris.

Le journaliste hocha la tête, regardant son mémo puis son interlocuteur.

-Hmhmm, acquiesça-t-il. Après tout vous faites partis des S.T.A.R.S. depuis… bientôt un an, c'est bien cela ?

Chris opina d'un hochement de tête et Bertolucci reprit :

-Et donc, comment se passe l'entente, selon vous, au sein de l'équipe ? Votre capitaine est plutôt strict ? Ou bien de nature joueuse ?

Désemparé, le jeune S.T.A.R.S. ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, clignant bêtement des yeux avec l'air intelligent d'un poisson rouge sorti de son bocal – qui lui aurait valu le surnom de Redfish si Joseph ou Forest l'avait surpris ainsi.

-Euh… Vous êtes toujours avec nous ? Interrogea son interlocuteur, inquiet.

Secouant finalement la tête pour se reprendre, Chris reporta son attention sur lui, grimaçant avec une certaine gêne.

-Euh… A vrai dire, des fois quand je le vois, j'ai l'étrange impression d'être soudainement las… très las…

-… Ah ?

_/ Flashback\_

_-Excusez-moi capitaine, fit Chris en venant voir son supérieur à son bureau alors que celui-ci remplissait ses mots croisés hebdomadaires. _

_-Qu'y a-t-il, Redfield ? Fit simplement ce dernier sans lui accorder le moindre regard, remplissant une série de case par le mot « trahison ». _

_-A vrai dire, j'aimerais savoir si je pouvais prendre mon vendredi pour aller à la pêche avec ma soeur… _

_-Peut-être… _

_Le brun attendit encore quelques instants, observant le blond écrire « conspiration » dans de nouvelles cases et réalisa avec un soupir que son supérieur ne semblait pas avoir de chose à ajouter – bien trop occupé par ses mots croisés. _

_Derrière lui, les autres commençaient à remballer leurs affaires, rangeant leur bureau et préparant leurs notes pour travailler dessus une fois rentrés chez eux. Et Chris ne souhaitait qu'une chose : en faire de même et rapidement – après avoir eu une réponse correcte à sa demande._

_-Euh… Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse ça capitaine… _

_Ecrivant « meurtre », il porta son attention sur une autre colonne._

_-C'est pas faux…_

_Pestant silencieusement, le brun reprit d'un ton qu'il voulut calme, préférant éviter de se prendre la tête avec son supérieur – sinon, adieu les congés. Mais il devait avouer que son ton trainant n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il devinait ainsi que ce dernier n'était vraiment pas à l'écoute. _

_-Alors… C'est oui ou c'est non ? _

_-Ca dépend… _

_Il tapa du pied nerveusement, bras croisés._

_-Non mais… Sérieusement capitaine… Je peux prendre mon vendredi ? _

_-C'est possible… _

_-Rah ! Mais ça dépend de quoi ?! Vous avez juste à me dire oui ou non ! S'emporta-t-il finalement, abattant ses mains sur le bureau. _

_Mais Barry arriva, accompagné de Joseph, coupant court à la « dispute » naissant. Tous deux souriants, ils vinrent se planter devant le bureau, ne remarquant pas la fumée s'échappant des oreilles de leur camarade. _

_-Capitaine, Joseph et moi on souhaiterait quitter plus tôt demain pour aller à l'exposition de la NRA à New York, commença Barry de sa voix bourrue sereine. _

_S'ils espèrent une réponse, ils vont être surpris…, pensa le jeune homme, les regardant tour à tour._

_Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, le blond leva les yeux vers eux un instant et répondit :_

_-Très bien, faites-donc. Bonne soirée. _

_Les deux hommes sourirent sous le regard médusé du brun._

_-Merci capitaine. Bonne soirée à vous aussi !_

_Puis les deux hommes partirent et Jill se présenta à son tour, accompagnée de leur Poule Mouillée internationale – Brad Vickers. _

_-Excusez-moi Capitaine, cela vous ennuie-t-il si j'accompagne Brad pour sa visite médicale demain matin ? _

_-Pas le moins du monde… _

_La brunette adressa un sourire réconfortant à son comparse qui sembla tout de suite moins angoissé. Puis, suivant l'exemple de leurs deux autres camarades, le duo les salua gaiement et s'éclipsèrent à leur tour, emportant leurs notes avec eux et sous un regard toujours plus choqué de leur collègue Chris. _

_-… Pourquoi vous les autorisez eux et pas moi ?! _

_Fermant finalement son calepin de mots croisés qu'il venait de terminer avec le mot caché « virus, le blond leva enfin son regard sur le brun, enlevant ses éternelles lunettes noires pour l'observer directement, soutenant son regard aux menaçants sourcils froncés. _

_-Navré Redfield, mais trouver des synonymes n'est pas si évident, croyez-moi._

_-… Pardon ? Interrogea-t-il, ne voyant pas vraiment le rapport entre sa demande et la réponse que son supérieur venait de lui fournir. _

_Mais un faible grésillement retentit, interrompant – une nouvelle fois – la discussion et des voix étouffées se firent entendre jusqu'à ce que Wesker ne saute brusquement sur ses pieds, visiblement réjouit et s'exclame :_

_-Ah-ah ! Tu as perdu Will' ! S'écria-t-il alors, jubilant sur place, une main pressée sur le communicateur à son oreille. Tu lui as répondu oui ! Ne me mens pas, je t'ai bien entendu !_

_Clignant des paupières, Chris ne sut quoi dire, demeurant silencieux alors qu'une voix semblait pester au bout de la ligne. Le blond lui fit signe d'attendre deux minutes avant de répondre à son interlocuteur en secouant négativement l'index:_

_-Nan, nan, nan, ne prend pas Annette pour excuse, jamais je n'oserais faire un marché avec elle pour qu'elle te fasse craquer voyons... Dit-il en roulant des yeux. C'est dans ta tête tout ça… _

_Les échos de voix se firent moins forts et Wesker ricana._

_-C'est ça… On se voit demain. Et n'oublie pas, un menu double Big-mac, une grande frite, un Pepsi et un Mc Flury vanille supplément m&ms pour moi. Oui, c'est ça… Embrasse Annette et Sherry pour moi. _

_Puis il raccrocha et leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Chris qui, lui, le regardait avec des yeux effarés, comprenant enfin la situation._

_-Donc, nous disions… ? _

_Revenant finalement à lui, le brun secoua la tête, sous le choc._

_-Rien… _

_-…Pardon ? _

_Mais le jeune S.T.A.R.S. tourna les talons, soudain très las et avec l'impression d'avoir la tête comme un panini. _

_-Bonne soirée capitaine…_

_-Euh… Merci, à vous aussi Redfield… _

_Un « Ni oui, Ni non »… Le sérieux et calme capitaine Wesker faisait un « Ni oui, Ni non » pendant son service… _

_/ Fin du Flashback \_

Perdu dans son souvenir choquant, le brun fut néanmoins ramené à la réalité lorsque des doigts vinrent claquer sous son nez.

-Hein, d-de quoi ?

-Euh… Et donc ? Concernant Albert Wesker ? Demanda Bertolucci, surprit de voir son interlocuteur soudainement si décomposé.

-T-tout va bien. Calme, serein, professionnel… R-rien à dire… S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, mal à l'aise.

-Ah… Donc… Tout va bien dans le groupe ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, surprit de la gêne de son interviewé.

-Oui oui oui oui oui… Acquiesça vivement le brun, visiblement perturbé. C'est tout ?

-Euh… Je crois bien que oui…

-Bien.

Et Christopher Redfield quitta le bureau d'un pas pressé, livide. Notant tout de même les réponses apportées ainsi que le comportement étrange du jeune homme, Bertolucci leva les yeux de son calepin pour regarder sa liste.

-Bon bah… Suivant !

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette première partie de l'interview ! Elle devrait se dérouler en quatre partie il me semble (la fille qui connait bien ses histoires XD) à la base je devais écrire trois chapitres précédents celui-ci mais 'inspiration me manque horriblement et actuellement, je n'ai la tête que dans un récit personnel... xP Je suis moi-même dégoûté de ne pas les avoir écris complètement parce que les scénarios que j'avais en tête me faisait trop délirer mais bon... on ne se refait pas T.T**

**J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plut et à très bientôt pour le prochain ! (les interviews sont déjà tapées depuis trèèèèèèèèès longtemps mais je suis trop sadique pour les mettre maintenant 8'D ... Me tuez pas ! Sinon vous n'lirez jamais la suite, nah ! D:)**


	5. Episode 5 interview 2

**La deuxième partie des interviews ! Navrée du retard, j'avais légèrement oubliée de poster ^.^"**

* * *

**Episode 7 / Interview de ST.A.R.S.**

**Partie 2 : Joseph Frost.**

-… L'entente au sein des S.T.A.R.S. ? Répéta Joseph avant de finalement sourire. Une bonne entente. Même très bonne je dirais.

Hochant la tête tout en prenant des notes, Bertolucci releva la tête pour observer le jeune homme face à lui. Convenablement installé, le blond semblait serein contrairement à son prédécesseur dans cette pièce – Christopher Redfield – et cela l'incita à poursuivre, choisissant de reposer la question qui avait perturbée le tireur d'élite un peu plus tôt.

-D'accord. Et que pensez-vous de votre capitaine ? Rassurez-vous, ces informations resteront confidentielles, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. C'est juste pour une vue d'ensemble.

-Bah, ça va, j'suis cool, répondit le S.T.A.R.S., un sourcil en accent circonflexe. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiéterais.

_Bon… Apparemment les avis semblent bien partagé à propos de M. Wesker_, remarqua-t-il devant l'air totalement neutre de l'interviewé.

-Oh, disons juste que j'ai été assez surprit par la réponse de votre prédécesseur…

-Chris ? Ah ouais, entre le capitaine et lui, c'est assez… bizarre. Mais sinon, tout va très bien, le capitaine fait vraiment bien son travail, c'est quelqu'un de très sérieux dans le cadre professionnel, on voit qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

_Intéressant_, nota le journaliste, intrigué.

-… Mais, qu'entendez-vous exactement par « bizarre » ?

-Bah…

_/Flashback\_

_-… Une soirée? _

_Barry hocha la tête pour confirmer et Wesker haussa un sourcil devant la proposition. Il était conscient que ses hommes avaient l'habitude de sortir boire un coup dans un bar quelconque en fin de semaine. Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours refusé poliment leur invitation, après tout, il avait beaucoup de travail – de la paperasse principalement – et, généralement, William l'invitait diner chez lui pour parler affaire juste après. _

_Mais, cette fois, les S.T.A.R.S. semblaient désirer sa présence, ce qui l'étonnait un tantinet. Joseph expliqua finalement :_

_-Bah comme ces derniers temps vous êtes assez bombardé en paperasse, on s'est dit que ce serait un bon moyen pour vous de décompresser un peu… _

_-Et puis certains ont l'air de penser que vous êtes incapable à prendre du plaisir, continua Jill avec un sourire._

_Suivant son regard, Wesker tomba sur Chris qui, lui, regardait ailleurs, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, cherchant des papillons fluorescents du regard, et le blond comprit que la jeune femme devait parler de lui. _

_Certes, il était surement plus ou moins strict sur le travail mais, après tout, c'était son rôle de capitaine de gérer ses troupes et de veiller à ce que celles-ci fassent correctement tout leur travail. Mais il n'était pas non plus un rabat-joie, foi d'Albert Wesker ! Et ses années au centre de formation pouvaient le prouver ! William aussi d'ailleurs ! _

_-Bien sûr, on vous laisse le choix du bar si vous voulez, dit Forest. _

_-Et rien ne vous oblige à rester jusqu'à pas d'heure, renchérit Enrico. _

_Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Wesker leva calmement une main autoritaire vers eux afin d'obtenir le silence. Remettant ensuite en ordre le paquet de rapports sur son bureau, il regarda tour à tour chacun de ses soldats, remarquant que tous étaient bien là, devant son bureau – même la jeune Rebecca. Ils étaient pour la plupart de bonne humeur, et le blond devinait que c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de la fin de semaine. Cependant, un point l'agaçait : ses hommes avaient tendance à le croire un peu trop vieux jeu. _

_-J'ai la curieuse impression que vous me prenez pour un véritable rabat-joie, je me trompe ? Interrogea-t-il, son regard déviant finalement sur Chris Redfield. _

_Le brun sifflota avant de se décaler presque discrètement pour disparaitre derrière la carrure de Barry, cherchant de nouveau es papillons invisibles alors que les autres s'échangeaient des coups d'œil silencieux, attendant une preuve du contraire. _

_Joseph ne savait pas trop quoi penser de leur supérieur. Il avait l'air cool avec ses lunettes de soleil et était aussi très intelligent et il savait aussi que tout le monde était capable de s'amuser, Wesker ne faisait surement pas entorse à la règle. Cela dit, il s'avouait assez curieux sur le sujet et c'est les doigts croisés qu'il attendait une réponse de la part du blond. _

_-Je crois que… vous négligez une règle fondamentale des S.T.A.R.S., commença doucement Wesker, ôtant lentement ses éternelles lunettes de soleil devant les regards surpris. Ne pas se fier aux apparences… _

_Puis le blond arbora un sourire en coin charmeur digne des plus grands playboys de l'histoire, faisant s'évanouir la pauvre Rebecca qui tomba pile dans les bras de Richard et Brad qui se fracassa à terre, apeuré, tandis que Jill, elle, sembla lutter, réprimant un important épistaxis – plus connu sous le nom de saignement de nez. Les hommes, eux – les vrais - frissonnèrent de terreur devant une telle aura charismatique et Wesker se leva, leur faisant signe de le suivre, un halo de lumière semblant entourer sa personne. _

_Ils l'auraient leur soirée, et ils s'en mordraient les doigts ! Parole de Wesker ! Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le centre de formation, il se sentait revivre. Il se sentait à nouveau…. Oui, non, en fait il avait toujours été machiavélique et ce à n'importe quel moment de sa vie. Il évitait juste de trop le montrer lorsqu'il travaillait parce qu'il craignait d'effrayer ses subordonnés… Mais là, ce soir, ils y auraient le droit ! Wesker ôterait son costume de capitaine pour endosser celui qu'il avait toujours porté, pour endosser le rôle du véritable lui-même – si, si, c'est possible !_

_C'était tout de même une chance, ce soir-là, il n'avait rien de prévu car William avait invité Annette à un diner en tête-à-tête, laissant Sherry à son DVD de tortus ninjas probablement mit sur la commande « répétition ». La pauvre jeune fille s'endormirait à coup sûr sous la douce berceuse de Kawabounga. Il pouvait donc bel et bien se permettre de sortir avec ses S.T.A.R.S… Certes, cette compagnie le changerait, il était surtout habitué à se trouver aux côtés de son éternel padawan mais… _

_Un sourire un brin sadique étira finalement ses lèvres. _

_La trahison… _

_Non, il ne s'agissait pas là d'une quelconque envie de meurtre soudaine ni quoi que ce soit du genre, c'était tout simplement le nom du bar-restaurant où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller pour décompresser – bien qu'Albert reconnaissait être celui ayant proposé ce nom à la tenancière qu'il connaissait assez bien – et il était certain que c'était là que se trouvait son cher ami… _

_Le blond se permit alors de choisir ce bar et, lorsqu'il pénétra dans celui-ci accompagné de la totalité de son escouade, il s'exclama faussement en voyant la silhouette près du comptoir :_

_-Oh, William, quelle surprise !_

_Sursautant, le scientifique se tourna vers son interlocuteur avec les yeux d'un illuminé. _

_-…Al' ?!_

_-Oh non, souffla la blonde qui l'accompagnait, vidant alors d'une traite sa boisson certainement alcoolisée pour ensuite en recommander un verre plein. _

_La troupe de l'interpellé fit à son tour son apparition, jugeant d'abord les lieux du regard, avant de s'intéresser au couple accoudé au bar vers lequel s'avança le blond. _

_-Oh, Albert, s'étonna la barmaid en le regardant approcher. C'est rare de te voir par ici en fin de semaine. _

_Derrière lui, les S.T.A.R.S. s'étonnèrent d'une telle familiarité et se contentèrent de suivre l'échange avec des yeux de merlan fris. _

_Wesker s'autorisa un sourire discret et s'accouda avec classe au bar, adressant un sourire colgate – et oui, encore –à la patronne. _

_-Bonsoir Kanon. On peut t'emprunter une douzaine de places, interrogea-t-il d'une voix si sensuelle que Rebecca trouva une nouvelle fois le moyen de s'évanouir en arrière-plan sans être pour autant rattrapée – Richard n'était pas non plus son garde du corps, il ne fallait pas pousser ! Jill, quant à elle, avait fait l'effort de glisser des bouts de tissus blancs dans chacune de ses narines afin d'éviter d'éclabousser de sang le parquet luisant. _

_-Joseph, tu baves, l'informa Forest en ricanant. _

_-Ah oui, merde. _

_Rattrapant de sa langue la salive s'écoulant de ses lèvres, il reporta son attention sur le groupement de table vers lequel ils furent menés. C'est qu'elle portait bien son nom la patronne !_

_-Eh bah franchement, capitaine, chapeau ! Je ne pensais pas que vous connaissiez un tel endroit !_

_-Tu me sous-estime, Joseph, nota-t-il, choisissant le tutoiement – après tout, hors de leurs heures de service, ils n'étaient tous que de simples mortel… Ou presque : de simples mortels ainsi qu'un apprenti-Dieu mais bon, il savait se montrer clément envers les êtres inférieurs, acceptant s'abaisser à leur niveau - aussi bas soit-il - pour cette fois. _

_-Bah… A vrai dire, c'est surtout pour que Forest arrête de se foutre de ma gueule que j'ai dit ça… _

_Puis la barmaid vint prendre leur commande. _

_-C'est ma tournée, annonça le capitaine. _

_Cette phrase lui valut les regards amouracher de la gent masculine assise à sa table et il regretta un tantinet lorsqu'il pensa voir Chris l'observer avec des yeux en forme de cœur – pas le cœur en tant qu'organe vitale, mais le cœur en tant qu'affreuse chose rosâtre représentante attitré de cette chose nommée Vautour... ou Amour peut-être, il ne savait plus trop. Fort heureusement pour lui, il devait certainement avoir rêvé car le brun retourna une troisième fois poursuivre des papillons invisibles du regard. _

_Certes, son porte-monnaie allait lui en vouloir, mais ça valait le coup, il en était certain. _

_-Vous venez ici depuis longtemps, capitaine ? Interrogea Richard, observant les alentours avec attention. _

_-Tutoyons-nous hors service, annonça-t-il simplement. _

_-Euh, très bien… _

_-Hey, on peut proposer à votr-euh ton camarade de nous rejoindre ? Intervint Joseph. _

_Après tout, le blond semblait bien s'entendre avec le couple au bar et puis le jeune S.T.A.R.S. était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur son supérieur. Cela ne coutait pas grand-chose de les faire venir. _

_Et plus on est de fous, plus on rit !_

_Wesker sourit. C'était effectivement ce qu'il avait prévu et il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. _

_-Will', Annette, aimeriez-vous vous joindre à nous ? _

_Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais les S.T.A.R.S. n'y prêtèrent pas attention. La blonde fit alors de grands signes de bras négatifs en se plaçant devant son mari, mais celui-ci se laissa finalement tenter par son maitre Sith favori lorsque ce dernier lui lança un regard suppliant – factice bien évidemment. _

_C'est donc en trainant derrière lui une Annette très réticente – visible à la façon dont elle s'accrochait fermement au bar en hurlant tout sorte d'insultes à propos d'un blond vaniteux et manipulateur tandis que son mari tentait de la faire lâcher prise en la tirant par les chevilles – que William vint s'ajouter à la tablée. _

_-Merci de votre bienveillante coopération, sourit-il sadiquement, plus à l'intention d'Annette qui tentait de le fusiller de ses yeux revolver. _

_-C*nnard, siffla-t-elle. _

_-Quel regard qui tue, souffla Edward à Brad qui se trouvait à sa droite, se rongeant les ongles de frayeur. _

_-Qu'elle femme, ajouta Kevin, conquit. _

_Le bras se posant sur les épaules de la blonde leur indiqua une zone de chasse interdite qui fit bien rire le capitaine : William était toujours aussi possessif, c'était amusant… Tellement amusant qu'Annette le foudroyait toujours du regard mais bon… il s'y était habitué, après tout, ruiner les rendez-vous amoureux d'Annette était son second passe-temps favori après ennuyer Marcus avec William et enterré également le vieil homme – certes fait qu'une seule fois, mais ça avait été tellement jouissif... _

_Bref, Wesker ne se formalisa pas des coups d'œil haineux de la blonde et leurs boissons leur furent apportées, tous goutant pour la plupart la bière locale : La Tyran. Il l'aimait bien, mais il admettait qu'elle était l'une des plus fortes et sauvage qu'il ait gouté jusqu'à présent… D'ailleurs, Rebecca et son lait-grenadine ainsi que les habitués furent les seuls à échapper aux gorges changées en lance-flamme. _

_Cette fois, ça avait été William qui avait proposé le nom... enfin, indirectement : à l'époque, tous les deux avaient été en train de déblatérer à propos des tas de devoirs que leur donnait le vieux Marcus et William avait maugréé un « Tyran » pile avant de porter ses lèvres à sa boisson – qu'il avait recraché par la suite par les narines. « Ca déboucherait un chiotte » avait-il affirmé afin de faire cesser le rire de son meilleur ami – d'essayer plutôt. _

_Des cruches d'eau leur furent ensuite apporter tandis que les deux scientifiques moralement masqué ricanaient devant la vision des superbes S.T.A.R.S. désarçonnés par une simple boisson. _

_-C'est sûr, commenta William. C'est plutôt une boisson d'homme… _

_La soirée continua néanmoins dans la bonne humeur, les boissons s'enchainant à la vitesse de la propagation du virus chez les insectoïdes – rapidement -, chacun évoquant des souvenirs attrayants – Wesker évitant tout de même de mentionner ses études chez Umbrella. _

_Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins saouls, que Brad dansait la Chicken-Dance sur le bar avec des plumes décoratives dans les cheveux en étant accompagné au chant par un Kevin Dooley usant du cactus en guise de micro, que Jill se frottait un peu trop sensuellement à un Forest figé et rougissant tandis qu'un Barry pompette agitait des crucifix dans sa direction tout en faisant claquer son collier de gousses d'ail autour de son cou et qu'un Richard étourdit commençait à tenter de faire un striptease tout en aidant une Rebecca choquée à en faire de même alors qu'un Enrico et un Kenneth protecteurs l'en empêchaient qu'il prendrait ce risque. _

… _Et qu'Edward s'est mit en tête d'attraper des papillons fluorescents invisibles à la place de Chris…, songea-t-il alors que le S.T.A.R.S. en question courait en sautillant partout à la différence du brun. _

_D'ailleurs, le capitaine s'étonnait de le voir encore ici celui-là. Assi à sa place, le regard froncé et porté sur son verre vide, ce dernier semblait en pleine réflexion intérieure. Il restait également Joseph, mais ce dernier somnolait après ses quatre verres de Tyran – tout de même un bon record pour un débutant. _

_William et Annette étaient rapidement repartis. Même si le spectacle des S.T.A.R.S. ivre était à ne pas manquer, ils avaient tout de même une petite fille ! Enfin… il fallait qu'ils aillent couper le lecteur DVD, la gamine devait sans doute dormir à cette heure-ci et ils voulaient faire le plus d'économie de courant possible. _

_Non, malgré cela il ne regrettait pas cette soirée. Certes, il devait être l'un des seuls à avoir vu tout cela, mais ces évènements resteraient à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire – ainsi que sur les photos que William avait prises dans un accord mutuel et sadique entre eux deux. _

_Surtout le décolleté de Jill… _

_Secouant la tête pour échapper à cette vision, le blond observa le brun, toujours curieusement concentré. _

_-Chris, tu vas finir par faire une surchauffe, dit-il d'un ton léger afin d'attirer son attention. _

_-Al', comment t'oses me faire ça ? Fit simplement ce dernier en hoquetant douloureusement. _

_-Hum ? Répondit-il, surpris par son air soudain abattu. _

_-Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu mater Jill ? Et moi dans tout ça ? Et moi, hein ? _

_Jamais Wesker n'avait affiché un air aussi médusé, observant le jeune homme avec des yeux de merlan frit – si, si, c'est possible, même pour lui. Ce dernier commença à sangloter en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules dans une étreinte affreusement maladroite et douloureuse – ciel, il avait de la force à revendre ce petit !_

_Il passa malheureusement le reste de la soirée à hurler dans le vent pour qu'on vienne l'arracher à ce dépressif possessif et parano qu'était Chris qui ne le lâchait plus, énumérant ses malheurs en sanglotant sur son épaule, se mouchant parfois dans sa veste qui ressemblait désormais à un plat d'huitres – pas fraiches. _

_Tien, d'ailleurs jamais il n'aurait soupçonné Jill être capable de l'enfermer dans son casier pour faire des choses bizarres avec Forest dans les vestiaires du commissariat… Il en apprenait de belles. Mais… Euh… Pourquoi Chris refusait-il de le lâcher ? Heureusement, plus personne n'était en mesure de comprendre quoique ce soit… _

_Joseph, quant à lui, s'endormit paisiblement avec l'étrange image d'un Chris pleurant sur les genoux de son capitaine. Oh oui, il ne regrettait pas cette soirée. _

_/Fin du Flashback\_

-… Effectivement, souffla Bertolucci en prenant en note. Au moins on voit que vous êtes une équipe soudée.

-Soudée, à ça oui ! Enfin, ça l'était un peu moins quand Brad a tenté de tous nous assassiner parce ce qu'il en avait marre qu'on l'appelle poule mouillée mais on n'a eu de la chance. Avec son degré d'alcool, il a confondu un ananas avec une grenade, commenta le S.T.A.R.S.

-Hein ?

-Mais ça va, on s'en est sorti, seule cette pauvre Rebecca n'a pas eu de chance et c'est évanoui une quatrième fois en le recevant en plein visage – oui, la troisième était quand Richard s'est retrouvé à courir nu, pourchassé par Enrico et Ken'. Mais au moins, elle aura des souvenirs mémorables de cette première soirée avec nous. Bon, c'était bien sympa tout ça, si vous avez besoin à l'occasion, n'hésitez pas ! Bonne continuation !

Le journaliste regarda le jeune homme partir, visiblement de bonne humeur, tandis que lui-même se frottait le crâne, tout de même choqué de ces révélations.

-Euh… Suivant !

* * *

**Pour me pardonner, le suivant arrivera trèèèès rapidement... vous comprendrez vite pourquoi XD**


	6. Episode 6 interview 3

Episode trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès court mais bon... C'est toujours ça de plus x3

* * *

**Episode 7 / Interview de ST.A.R.S.**

**Partie 3 : William/Billy Coen ? **

-Les S.T.A.R.S. sont une super équipe, disait un jeune homme confortablement installé sur sa chaise, jambes croisées sur le bureau qui les séparait. Je les ai déjà vus faire plusieurs fois et…

-Excusez-moi, le coupa Bertolucci, le pointant de son stylo bille d'un air songeur. Vous n'êtes pas un membre des S.T.A.R.S… Vous êtes recherché !

-Oui, euh NON ! S'écria le jeune homme se redressant, soudain très tendu.

-SECURITE !

Et l'interviewé disparu littéralement de sa chaise tournoyant toute seule dans un nuage de poussière et de fumée tandis que les S.T.A.R.S. se lançaient à la poursuite du fugitif qu'était William Coen.

Rayant sa feuille des notes qu'il avait commencé à prendre, Ben sorti la tête du bureau avec un soupir.

-Suivant !


	7. Episode 7 interview 4

Une nouvelle interview assez courte aussi xP je crois d'ailleurs que c'est la dernière, après ça doit être un épisode "normal"...

* * *

******Episode 7 / Interview de ST.A.R.S.**

**Partie 4 : Rebecca Chambers.**

-… D-donc… Les S.T.A.R.S. sont comme une seconde famille, pour vous, c'est bien cela ?

La jeune fille face à lui acquiesça avec un grand sourire charmeur d'adolescente innocente et Ben Bertolucci déglutit néanmoins une nouvelle fois en alignant nerveusement ses notes, sentant la sueur lui dégouliner le long du dos.

-B-bien… Ce… Ce sera tout…

-Quoi, déjà ? Interrogea la jeune femme avec une moue déçue.

Bien sûr que non, il n'avait pas terminé ! Loin de là, même. Mais la pression était telle qu'il lui fallait prendre du recul, beaucoup de recul… Enormément de recul…

-C'est que… Je… J'ai besoin d'une petite pause… Je… J'vais aller fumer une cigarette ! Je reviens !

Le brun s'éclipsa alors prestement sous les regards menaçants des S.T.A.R.S. présents qui avaient visiblement décidé d'accompagner leur petite nouvelle devant cette interview privée. De ce côté-là, rien à dire sur l'entraide au sein du groupe mis à part qu'ils étaient peut-être un peu trop protecteur…

-Dites les gars… Soupira Rebecca en s'attirant l'attention de ses camarades. La prochaine fois, je pense que je pourrai la faire seule cette interview…


End file.
